The Time Has Come
by Mchan Briefs
Summary: Thanks to the genius of Bra who invented a way to slide to unrealized realities. Now she and her friend Marron is stuck traveling one Earth to other trying to get back to their own reality.
1. Chapter One

**_Sliders_**

****

**_Season One: Episode 1_**

By: VMchan Briefs

Bra had found some of her mother's old blue prints of some inventions she never finished. Marron had been quarreling with her parents for weeks about her moving out. She felt that it was essential to move out and that it was the only way she would finally grow up. Bra had been working on a project for a complete year before telling anyone. She told Marron to come over and to get a glimpse of her new invention before the first test because she wanted Marron to be there. Marron went to a section of Capsule Corp. that was the first laboratory but was no longer in use. Bra was there and with a peculiar machine. Marron asked what was going on and Bra said that she had been working on a secret project but finally was prepared to test it. Bra wanted someone there with her when she would test the piece of equipment. 

Marron finds the whole thing out of the ordinary and speculated what the machine was. Bra was trying to describe how the device worked but she could see Marron's head begin to spin. Decided to just skip the details and launch the first test. Bra pointed the timer to the machine and before they knew what had happened they where pulled into a vortex. They could see thousands of different worlds in the vortex and finally landed. Marron was the first one to be expelling from it and a second later Bra landed right on her back. Marron told Bra to get the hell off and the girls could not believe their eyes. What had been Capsule Corporation only stood a burn out structure with only the front sign still standing.  

"Marron, what in the hell happen? Did I do this?" Bra asked Marron.

"I don't know but what in the world did we just fall out of?" Marron looked at Bra for an answer.

Before Bra could respond a man with long violet hair with streaks of silver point a shot barrel gun in their faces and demanding to know what they where doing on his property. They thought it was Trunks but how could it be. He was at least 20 years older then he. The older man warned the girls to tell him what their business they had before he shot them full of lead. Bra tried to explain to the man how she had experimented with multi-dimensional traveling and it had to work because Marron and her had to be on other world. The man began to laugh and said that was the funniest thing he had heard in years. He lowered his gun and told the girls to get lost before the king show up. Marron asked who the king was and saw a considerable change come over the man. He could not believe that they did not know about the king. Before, he could explain he could sense someone else was there.

"Hello, old man and who are the new girls?" Vegeta the King of Earth said.

"No one Vegeta just some lost girls. Leave them alone and why after all these years do you still come here?" Trunks asked the king.

"Just to have some fun and I'm so glad I did come. I have find some new playmates to pastime with," Vegeta was smirking and checking the girls out.

Bra could not believe it because it was not her father but a younger version of Trunks that the other one had called Vegeta. The king was checking out Marron more then Bra and she was in shock from everything that had happen to her. Bra had hid the timer and she knew that they would be stuck in that world for two weeks before they could slide next and could go home. She was feeling guilty about what had happen to Marron and her. Trunks said to leave them alone and to leave. Vegeta just made a fist with his right hand and landed a hard blow to Trunks on the chin. Trunks falling down and his gun flying out of his hand, landing on the ground. Vegeta going over to Trunks and kicking him in the side of his stomach.

"That is what you get for trying to tell me what to do, old fool," Vegeta said.

"You asshole how dare you do that to him," Bra running over by the fallen Trunks. 

"What do you want?" Marron simply whispered.

"To have fun of course and which of you girls want to please your king tonight?" Vegeta asked.

"I will go but only if you leave mine friend here to look after him," Marron step forward to face Vegeta.

"Fine, you will do but I'll be back for your friend after the old man heals," He said.

With that said he grabbed Marron and flew off to his castle. Bra went to the fallen Trunks and helped him to his little house that was not to far off. After, she had help with his injures she asked why had he not stop Vegeta. It had been so long since Trunks had seen a young female but she reminded too much of his mother to touch. With him resting, she told him everything from how she had found the plans of the device to how she and Marron ended up in his world. Trunks laughed at how brilliant the girl was, she had to be telling the truth or just plain bored. He could believe that someone could be from other dimension because he had travel in time and knew anything was possible. When, she said she was his sister he began to cry. He could see his mother in her the more she was around him. Trunks told her how he had travel back in the past but it had been to late. Everyone had died and he did not have the fuel to travel back to the future.

"I was stuck in the past and had to teach the younger Trunks. For years we had ran from the Androids but one day they had find Bulma and chibi Trunks when I was gone. He saw his mother be ripped in two by the monsters, turned into a Super Saiya-jin,and had executed the androids. So, I had to raise him myself, I felt like Gohan must have felt teaching me. Years had past but he never forgot what he had saw and one day he never returned home? I went looking for him but when I find the boy, he told me that he was changing his name to Vegeta and was going to be the king over the Earth. He said he was a prince and that he was going to reclaim his heritage. I told him he was crazy but he attacked, almost killing me, too. He said he wanted to keep me breathing, has a living reminder of what not to be and to have fun torturing me has well." Trunks were telling Bra.

The chibi Trunks with the new name of Vegeta in less a year had taken over the earth and proclaimed that he was a living god. The people felt that he was the lesser evil then the androids. In his ten years of his rein he had cleaned up the planet from what the androids had done and passed a law that women had to have has many children has they could because the population of the planet had dwindled down to less then hundred thousand. He enjoyed every pleasure known to man and had brought an unsettling peace to humanity. Anyone that had tried to start a war was quickly dealt with by complete annihilation. From time to time, he would visit his old master just to have fun harassing him. He had blamed Trunks for not being there when his mother had been killed.  

Marron could not believe that she was on other earth and being flew to a castle. Vegeta told the girl that she had nothing to fear if she did what she was told to do. If, she survived the night she would become apart of his harem. When they landed, he told an old women to show her where the harem was and to ready her for the dinner. She was escorted to a room where 20 beautiful women where. The old woman whipped out orders to five of them and they undressed Marron so they could bathe her. She did not know what to do so she let them do their work. When, they where done Marron were dressed in a lovely purple belly-dancer outfit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter Two

~**_Chapter Two~_**

She was told that to keep breathing she would have to dance for the king and if he liked it, he would let her live. Marron was more then little scared but she loved to dance. She didn't even like to dance in front of her parents let alone a roomful of people and her life on the line. The next few hours Marron had been to known some of the other girls and find out quiet a lot about what the king liked. She hoped to use the information to keep herself alive for the night. The time for dinner was nearing and Marron's stomach began to turn with anxiety. She was escorted to the main dinning room that was full of people eating and carrying on like it was their last night of life. The king saw the new girl he had found earlier and clapped his hands to gather and the music began to start.

Marron had been taught some new moves but she let the music led to how she would dance. She heard the music begin she walked in with her arms up with purple lace falling behind her head. She moved her feet with toes first and then dropped them down slowly, ever so leisurely moving to the center of the room. Her whole body was sinuously moving to the music and she was trying her best to be gracefully. After, she had finish dancing the king ordered that she be prepared for him in his bedchambers. The old woman led Marron to the king's bedroom where three young girls where waiting to prepare Marron for the king. 

Marron waited three hours for the king to appear. She fell asleep in the middle of the vast bed with purple silk sheets. The king slammed his bedroom chamber doors opened and Marron was jolted awake with the noise. Finding the girl in his bed the king wasted no time and whiling walking to his bed he undressed at the same time. Marron was still half a sleep did not know if it was a dream or reality.

Bra spent the night worrying about her friend and wondered what the future would hold for them. The old Trunks was fast asleep and was tossing from the nightmares he was having. She went over to him and ran her hands down the silver streaks in his hair. She felt sorry for him because of all the things he had told her early. The older Trunks youth had been cruel but his adult years were even worse. Seeing the evil side of his self in the other Trunks made him see more truth about how transgression the universe could be.

Marron was asleep when her head hit the pillow. The king had given her the one thing she always wanted, to lose her virginity to her childhood love. He was sincerely pleased with his new female and she was stronger then most of the girls the first time they where with him.

Bra woke up to the sound of a knock coming from the front door. An old woman was waiting to be let in. Trunks also heard the knocking, wakening up, and told Bra to let the old crone in. She brought food from the castle and to monitor him for the king. The woman said the girl survived the night and would be made part of the harem. Bra would be next to join it that night. The king would come for Bra in few hours. Trunks started to giggle and his laughter got louder has the thought when the king figured out that she was his sister. 

"Old fool what is so funny?" the crone asked.

"Old woman if you only knew. It hurts like hell to laugh but it's worth it at the thought of the king to sleep with his own sister." Trunks said.

"I don't think it's funny at all Trunks. It's really gross and I have to find a way to change his mind." Bra's brain began to spin with ideas.

"You know old fool, the king will soon tired of taking care of you and depose of you like he should of done years ago. He has some kind of weird attachment to you. I do not get it but I do has I am told," the old crone said.

"One day soon crone I will depose of _him." Trunks shot the woman a death stare._

The old woman chuckle at what she just heard and left the couple. 

Marron wake up in the harem room where the other girls where kept. She thought she was going to spend the night with him but she was wrong. She hoped to see her friend soon. The king was busy training and would soon come to see his women. The girls where all naked and seem to wake up at the same time. 

"Look at the new miss. I bet she enjoyed herself last night. Tell me does it still hurt from the king?" some brunette girl asked Marron.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Are you worry I am better then you are in bed?" Marron asked.

"I highly doubt that one since I'm the king's favorite. I am the ruling female in this small group so I hope you are smart enough not to get on my bad side." Girl.

"I hope you are strong enough to make me not want to. Which I doubt that one since I could kick your flat ass in a second." Marron.

The girl went up to Marron and slapped her in the face. Which Marron in turn balled her hand into a fist and hit the girl in the stomach causing her to double over in pain. Marron looked around to see if any other female would like to challenge her and none took the afford up. The old crone walked in to see her granddaughter on the floor clenching her belly in pain. She asked who hit the girl and everyone pointed at Marron. The old woman did a repeat like her granddaughter and hit Marron in the face. She just stood there wishing that she could make a ki ball to kill them both but thinks to her parents she couldn't even do that. The woman took the girl away to tell the king what his new slave had done and hoping he would send Marron to the executioner. 

They eat in silence waiting for the king to show up and take Bra off to his castle.

"Don't worry little one I will take care of him before the sun rises tomorrow because he will not see it." Trunks said.

"What do you mean by that, Trunks? I think I don't want to know." Bra was said in between sipping on her soup.

Marron sat by a window waiting for the old woman to come back with guards. The girls left for breakfast and Marron did not have much of appetite. The old woman interrupted the king's training to tell him about the new girl's actions. Hoping it would be enough to send the girl to her death. Vegeta find what Marron did as a turn on and told the old crone that her granddaughter had just been replaced. The woman just bowed to the king and left with her granddaughter crying while the two was escorted back to the harem counters. When, the two got back they found that Marron was by herself and decided it was pay back time. Marron was not in the mood to see the pair and knew that they would try something with no one around. 

"Hello old crone. How was the king when you ratted on me? Let me guess he didn't like it when people can't take care of matters themselves and told you to get lost." Marron said.

"Why, you small breasted whore of a bitch. He just said I was replaced," the girl said.

"Stupid girl don't tell her anything. See here you whore my granddaughter will not be replaced by a common slut like you," the old crone said.

The old woman had a dagger hidden under her dress. Marron could see what the old woman was planning on doing. She sat still until the old crone came close enough to take a slash at her face. She moved just in time to miss the blade coming toward her face. Marron grabbed a long candlestick near by and ramming the old crone in the gut causing her to trip sending the knife to land at the feet of her granddaughter. Marron hitting the old hag one more time to make sure she would stay down. The girl looked at the knife and picked it up, Marron took a fighting stance, and the girl tossed it away. The guards came running in to find the old hag on the floor and saw Marron with the candlestick looking like she was going to hit the girl. The guards not knowing what to do just took all three to see the king this time. The king was more the an little pissed off at the old hag for causing so much trouble and ordered that she be thrown in the dungeon. The girl would be Marron's handmaiden has punishment and it would be up to Marron if she displeased her at anytime the girl would join her grandmother in the dungeon. 

The two finishing their breakfast waiting for the king to show up and taking Bra away to the castle to join his harem. 

"Well at least I'll get to see Marron again but I hate the idea of losing by virginity to my own brother," Bra was laughing at the thought.

 "Little one it's not funny but it's nice to hear laughter again," Trunks said.

"Trunks I'm sorry but humor is the way I deal with problems," Bra went to give Trunks a hug.

They waited for hours and still no sign of the king when at of nowhere the front door was kicked opened. It was the king to pick up Bra. Trunks looked at him with nothing but burning hate in his eyes.

"So, are you ready to leave?" the king asked.

"Trunks will you be ok by yourself?" Bra.

"Yes, little one and do not worry about me just take care of yourself," Trunks said.

"She will be well taken care of old man," the king.

"Well let's go I want to see Marron. By the way you don't have to worry about carrying me either because I can fly myself to the castle," Bra said.

"At least I don't have to carry you there. Who taught you how to fly?" he asked.

"My father he could control his ki. It's not that big of deal," Bra said.

"You are right it's not but it has just been along time since I have seen someone else being able to fly," the king was satisfied with her answer.  

The two left the injured Trunks alone. He had a secret plan he was going to act on before the king tried to rape his own sister. When the two landed, Bra was escorted to where Marron was being kept. Vegeta informed the servers dinner would be early because he had a few announcements to make. Bra was surprised to see her best friend being more then smiles when she ran up to give her a hug. Marron informed Bra what happen the previous night and with the old hag that try to kill her, that her granddaughter was her new handmaiden. Bra was more then a little shocked that Marron could handle all that so well. The hours flew by for the two friends chatting away. Vegeta changed his mind about the new girl. It crept him out that she looked like his mother too much. 

Trunks gathered an old friend from his small collection of capsules. He pulled out a blue one and tossed it in midair catching his sword. He knew what time dinner started and would wait until after they ate to make his appearance. Chibi Trunks would soon learn that all the times he had beaten the older Trunks nearly to death had only serve to make him stronger. The guilt that allowed Trunks to let his younger self beat him up was overshadowing for the first time. Bra was the reason he would finally go against the king.


	3. Chapter Three

~**_Chapter Three~_**

When everyone was seated in the dinner hall the king said he had few announcements to make. The first announcement being that he was taking a wife after all his years in reign of power. The noise made in the room cause the king's sensitive ears to notice one question being asked by everyone, where was the new queen at. He ordered everyone to be quiet and said his new queen was going to be a girl that he just found, Marron. She had been the strongest female to ever serve the king in his bed and he figured she was the best to give him legitimate children. People thought it would have been the king's favorite concubine but she was nowhere to be seen. 

Trunks knew the king like to sleep with new women after the nightly dinner he had with his lords that governed over different parts of the world. They had been hand pick out of the common people that the king found to be trustworthy and reliable enough to watch over his kingdom. They where over hundred such people in the world and was command to send reports to him every night. Most of the time the people, that dined with the king where just massagers sent by the lords with information. Sometimes the lords themselves would make an appearance in front of their king.    

A shadow was watching in silence for the time to make his attack. He waited until the last dish was served before crushing through the main dinner hall window. The people just stopped whatever they where doing looking at the intruder who dare to interrupt their dinner. The king ordered everyone out and his subjects obeyed besides two girls that moved into the background to watch. 

"How, dare you crush in here like some damn comic hero minus the cape," the king.

"It's time I put an end to your madness little Trunks. Which I should had done the first time you went mad but the guilt stop me from killing you all those times you beat me up but seeing my mother's daughter has changed me," Trunks.

"Don't ever call me by that name and what in the hell are you talking about old fool?" the king.

"Enough talk it's time you die," Trunks.

Vegeta toss an energy ball at the old Trunks expecting to hit him because he thought he was still injured. The old Trunks kept a few secrets from his younger self like his sword and that he had saved two beans that could heal almost any injures. He ate the last beans from his own world and could feel the power after being healed. Thanks to his father's race each time, he was beaten up and after healing his power in cease. Trunks would make this final fight between the two short with a quick slash from his sword the head of the king rolled off his body onto the ground. 

Marron scream that erupted from her throat lasted beyond the pain she felt burning. Bra knew he was going to kill the other Trunks. She wished she had run like the other people. Marron fainted after her long scream ended. Bra gathered Marron in her arms not wanting to see anymore and went to Marron's bedroom to lay her down. Trunks formed two ki balls and aimed at the head and body of the now dead king. He fell to his knees weeping for killing his younger self. 

"Marron wake up, are you ok?" Bra asked.

"No, I'm not alright Bra. I just saw the man that was going to make me his wife, killed right in front me. Why did he have to kill him like that?" Marron.

"I don't know Marron only Trunks can answer that for you," Bra.

After the people ran they wondered, what happen so a few hid behind a pillar in the hall. Listening closely, they heard a short exchange of blows and then one long anguished scream, then all went silent. Trunks wept for along time and finally pick himself up to see how the girls where doing.

"Bra how is your friend doing?" Trunks asked when Bra had let him in the bedroom.

"We have to wait until she wakes because she fall back to sleep," Bra.

"I'm sorry for everything but when I met you it cause a change in me," Trunks.

"I know he abuse you for years and I can see why you killed him but what are you going to do now?" Bra asked.

"I'm going to pretend to be him. Find suitable replacements to rule in his place. I might find a woman and go live up some mountain, make some babies. I have never known peace in my life and whatever time I have left I will live in peace," Trunks said.

"I can't deny that your life has been nothing but tragedy. Everyone deserves some peace in this life," Bra said.

She went by a window and sat down to watch her friend. Trunks went to the king's bedroom and change into one of his outfits to begin his plan. He return to find that Bra had fallen asleep and her friend was still out cold. He walked over by the side of the bed watching the girl's chest rise and fall. He found himself leaning over placing a soft kiss on her lips. Marron finds a pair of soft lips kissing her and it causes her to wake. She kissed back without opening her eyes knowing the owner of the lips to be Trunks. He pulled back and she opened her eyes to see Trunks but not the one she wanted.

"You asshole how dare you touch me and **_wearing his cloths has well," Marron said._**

The rages that build inside caused her to jump out of the bed and she started to punch Trunks in the chest. He felt the guilt with every weak punch she through, while he stood there. Bra was wakening up by the sound of her friend's crying and hitting Trunks. She jumped up to stop Marron but the girl pushed Bra off when she tried to grab her. Marron was finding she had hidden strength she never knew before. Bra stood back until Marron was out of punches and tears. Marron fell to the floor in a slump position. Bra told Trunks to leave and she would take care of Marron. Trunks left the two girls he had a few things he needed to take of. 

The people slowing wandered back to the dinner hall and saw no one. They only found two burn marks on the floor. Then they saw the king entered but something was different about him. Trunks found people wanting the ruler to come back. He hoped that knowing the younger Trunks would be enough to pull off his plan but no matter what the people knew better then to question him. He ordered the room to be clean. Trunks told the messages and lords they should go to the king's throne room for new commands. The two friends sat in silence for hours before Marron finally spoke first.

"Why, Bra why did he have to kill him?" Marron asked.

"Because the younger one had been torturing the older Trunks for years and I guess he couldn't take it anymore," Bra.

"Well my friend I don't give a shit and the both of you can stay away from me until we have to slide home," Marron.

"What are you going to do until then?" Bra asked.

"Don't worry about it I will find something to do," Marron said.

Marron got up and left her friend alone. Bra sat thinking for a while when Trunks knocked on the door and asked if he could come in. Bra said he could come in. He asked where Marron was and she told him to leave Marron alone. Trunks and Bra talk for few minutes when Marron's handmaiden came in to get a change of cloths.

"What is your name girl," Bra asked.

"Paris is my name. I just came in here to get a change of cloths for Marron," Paris said and left the room.

Trunks thought the girl was cute and would talk to her later. Marron was glad that Paris would keep her company until she could slide to get home. The girl was completely different when she was away from the old crone. The two was staying in an older part of the castle that no one would bother them. 

Trunks spent his time from talking to the members of the aristocracy to teaching Bra some basic ki controls in case Marron and her did not make it home. In the week and half they had, left Bra hardly saw her friend and the times she did Marron would not speak to her. Paris gave Marron a journal so that she could write down her adventures and thought it would help her to focus on something to do. When Trunks plans would be done, he thought about finding a female and moving on some mountain to raise a family. 

"So, you are going in an hour my little sister?" Trunks.

"Yeah, the timer says we slide in 49 minutes. Marron is the next room waiting to the last second to slide. So, how is it coming with leaving the humans in change?" Bra asked.

"It's coming slower then I thought but I should be done in a few months. Paris and I are getting close the times we have talked. Her grandmother died a couple of nights ago. I cannot say I am going to miss the old crone. She was old bitch that should had died years ago," Trunks.

Marron was staring at her watch. Paris had been crying all that day. She was going to miss new friend and since her grandmother died a few nights ago, she wondered what would happen to her. Marron told Paris the truth about the king's death. Marron was shocked when Paris said she was glad the king was dead. She knew something was going on and she had fallen in love with Trunks in the time she had spoke with him. Marron moved into the next room where Bra and Trunks where.

"We have two minutes left until we slide," Bra.

"Trunks I hate you for killing him but if you want to make it up in some way take care of Paris for me," Marron.

"I will Marron," Trunks.

Bra pointed the timer, a bean of light came out, and the vortex opened up. Bra gave Trunks a hug and a kiss saying goodbye. Marron did the same to Paris. Bra took Marron's hand and leading the two through the vortex.

"I hate this," Marron said.

Trunks held Paris close watching his lost sister and friend vanish.

~The End of Episode One~  


End file.
